the curse of stripping!
by shima the dark enchantress
Summary: gray is starting to believe his love life is cursed when cana offers him another theory. can his weird habit really be the reason for his lack of luck? can he stop stripping becouse of lucy? let's watch him try! but wait lucy doesn't seem to like this new development! could it be that she enjoyed the view too much? grayxlucy forever :) one shot!


**hey everyone! i really like this one :) i hope you do too! **

**disclaimer : if i owned fairy tail there was a charaacter named shima in it who was married to gray :)**

* * *

**the curse of stripping**

gray believed all ice wizards were cursed in love matters. at first he thought it was just him but he changed his mind when he found out about lyon's love life. he, just like gray attracted the attention of weirdest girls and stalkers and was completely ignored by the girl he actually liked. in his case the stalker was cherry and he was totally in love with juvia. though cherry had finally let him go after ages he didn't make any progress with the water mage until a little while ago. in gray's case his stalker was obviously juvia and he was unfortunately in love with lucy who had a painfully obvious crush on natsu who happened to be his best friend. just look at that mess and you too would be convinced you were cursed. and it didn't help his theory that ul happened to be living alone in a hut when he met her!

though cana pointed out that the problem was probably due to their stripping habits not their type of magic. and gray after thinking a while couldn't help but agree with her when she said "what gray? you expect to walk around naked and not attract stalkers? and what kind of normal, nice girl would date a guy who flashed her on their first meeting?" so there was only one thing left to do. if he ever wanted a chance with lucy _**he had to stop stripping**_.

* * *

lucy eyed gray again. she couldn't believe what she was seeing. gray was still sitting there fully dressed. she was watching him for hours and he did not strip even once! was that even possible? she was starting to get really worried. maybe something was really wrong with him? she even considered the fact that he might be an imposter! Though there was no other evidence so she couldn't follow that theory seriously. at least not yet!

what bothered her even more than gray's weird behavior was the fact that she wasn't the only one who noticed. suddenly gray seemed almost like loke with the bunch of girls attacking him! lucy always wondered about the reason gray wasn't more popular than loke her first days at guild, considering the fact that he was really yummy. she realized later than though most of the girls_ did_ enjoy the view when gray stripped, it was too weird for them to handle as a boyfriend. and she really did appreciate that. Having juvia always stalking gray was hard enough for her, she didn't need to handle a bunch of fangirls too!

but suddenly that wasn't the fact anymore. now that gray had put on some clothes, it was like he was suddenly visible to any girl in the guild _and_ magnolia looking for a boyfriend. lucy could swear the guild was twice populated today just because of the girls following gray! she almost wished juvia wasn't on a mission so she could beat them up!

she was resting her head on the table miserably when erza sat beside her. "you seem to be staring lucy. see anything you like?" lucy blushed. was she that obvious?  
"erza!"  
"I think it's cute that you have a crush on gray. I think he likes you too"  
"I DO NOT have a crush on him I'm just wondering why he hasn't stripped yet and wait… WHAT?"  
"you certainly have a point in that matter. I too find it odd that he is still fully dressed "  
"yeah yeah. now if we can turn back on what you said before about him liking me?"  
"I wonder if he is alright?" erza said completely ignoring her request. and then she started toward gray  
"gray strip. why do you have so much clothing on?" gray faced her blushed. everyone in the guild looked at them with jaws open. lucy sweat dropped  
"I wonder if erza hears the things that come out of her mouth?"  
one of the girls surrounding gray asked "gray-sama who is this women? is she your girlfriend?" gray looked at erza apologetically and said "emm…yes?" a bunch of people in the guild passed out at that. the girl looked at erza angrily. "girls attack her!" erza while confronting a bunch of fangirls reequipped in her heaven wheel's armor which efficiently scare them to death and cause them to flee much to lucy's comfort. it seems like there was no need for juvia after all. though she was still a bit shocked about gray calling erza his girlfriend. and seeing the two whispering together while ignoring everyone in the guild didn't help her curiousness.

"gray what is the meaning of this?"  
"sorry erza. I just wanted to get rid of all the stalkers."  
"I see. I think we weren't the only ones noticing you're clothing."  
gray shook his head miserably. he was trying to be rid of stalkers not gain new ones. perhaps he really was cursed after all.  
"why aren't you naked gray?"  
gray tried not to blush at erza's choice of worlds "I just wanted to be normal for a second" he couldn't help but glance at lucy with that  
"I see so it's because of lucy"  
"WHAT? I never said that." but erza was already walking away with a knowing smile. gray sighed and decided to call it a day as he walked out of the guild.

* * *

even though gray had left the guild hours ago lucy was still worried about him. at last she decided to just go visit him so she could relax a little, when she realized she had actually never been to gray's apartment. She got there fallowing erza's directions really curious to see what his place looked like. Gray answered the door quickly wearing nothing but his boxers which caused lucy to sigh with relief as she took in the familiar sight.

Gray was really surprised to find lucy there. He invited her in when he suddenly remembered his decision and said "sorry luce I'll put on some clothes"  
lucy looked at her with open jaws "hah?what?why?"  
"Isn't that what normal people do?"  
"well yes I guess but you're not normal."  
"wow lucy that's mean." said gray as he went to bedroom to find a shirt.  
lucy still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. she looked around .his place was really big with a blue/white simple decoration. and it was actually clean! she was surprised to find a big bookshelf there. it wasn't like levy's for sure, but it was as big as hers.  
"gray! I didn't know you read so much"  
"you couldn't figure that out with me stilling your manuscript?"  
lucy has never thought about it but it was actually true. Whenever her friends barged in to her house natsu was always interested in food and erza in her underwear, gray was always the one trying to read her book!"Yeah right!"  
gray finally walked out of the bedroom fully dressed once again "so what are you doing here?"  
"Actually I wanted to see if you're ok? "  
"I'm fine luce thanks"  
"then why don't you strip" gray raised an eyebrow at that like it was such an unnatural question.  
"don't look at me like I said something so weird. You're the one who is weird not getting naked. just take of your damn shirt. it's not like you gray!"  
Gray's eyebrow rose even higher and he put on a smirk "emm lucy I get that I have a nice body and all. I have been told as much. but do you think it's appropriate for a lady to ask a guy to strip like this?"  
lucy blushed the deepest shade of red there is "sh..sh..shut up g..gray you know what I mean! you just don't seem like my gray this way … I mean you don't seem like the gray I know"  
lucy bit her tongue at her stupidity as gray's eyes shone with amusement. "And why is it so important if I seem like _you're_ gray?"  
lucy was taken aback by this, When finally she bursts "because I really really like my gray. The weird one who can't go without stripping for a minute!"

* * *

She couldn't believe she had just confessed but at least now she didn't have to worry about keeping her secret anymore! Why didn't she do it sooner? It felt great! Especially now that juvia wasn't here to…

She suddenly remembered one of her reasons for never confessing. The water mage was going to kill her. and then gray made a surprised sound making her remember another reason! she hated rejection.

Gray couldn't believe what just happened. His plan had actually worked just not in the way he expected. Right as he was about to cheer in happiness, Lucy said "i..i .. I take it back. Just forget it please please"  
hah? What was going on? "Damn lucy! What the hell?"  
lucy looked down seemingly terrified "juvia is going to kill me you know. she is really scary "  
now this was confusing! "juvia? what are you talking about? she is in gone to see lyon right now! I set her straight a while ago!"  
lucy's eyes were suddenly starry "really? But why? She is strong and beautiful"  
gray couldn't believe how obvious she was. It was pretty cute in its own way  
"because I was in love with another girl. I even tried to stop stripping for her."  
lucy seemed really disappointed "oh so that's what this was about? who is she?"  
gray smiled at her fondly "she is the cutest girl I know though she can be really naïve sometimes. I was somewhat interested in her a while ago but as the time passed I realized I'm in love with her."  
lucy gasped as she heard the description Gemini had given her from gray's point of view a long time ago.  
he continued "then I thought she liked a pink haired idiot but today I found out I was wrong which was really good because even though he is an idiot he is my best friend and now I don't have to rip his head off!"  
lucy only had time to say "YOU TOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE WITH NATSU?" before a pair of cool lips clashed to hers in a tentative kiss. When they broke apart, lucy looked at him feeling giddy with happiness when she suddenly noticed "gray! Where are your clothes?" he looked dawn honestly surprised "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" lucy laughed as she embraced the raven haired idiot.  
"now that's how it should be!"

* * *

**so how was it? you know i check every hour for reviews ;)**


End file.
